gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-Unit
New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-UNIT (新機動戦記ガンダムＷ DUAL STORY G-UNIT, Shin Kidō Senki Gundam W: Dual Story G-Unit), released in the United States as Mobile Suit Gundam: The Last Outpost, is a side story that takes place concurrently with the New Mobile Report Gundam Wing television series. The twelve-volume manga, drawn by Koichi Tokita, was printed in Comic BomBom between May 1997 and March 1998, and later sold in three volumes by Kodansha. The English version is available from Tokyopop. Unlike most other Gundam Wing manga, G-UNIT does not feature any of the anime characters or Gundams, with the exception of a few brief cameos. Instead, the manga introduces an entirely new cast of characters and mobile suits. Furthermore, the setting of G-UNIT creates an extra degree of separation from the war raging in the Earth Sphere - the story takes place at the MO-V colony in the asteroid belt. The colony's test pilots fight to survive as the special forces group, OZ Prize, fights MO-V in a deadly war of attrition to acquire the colony's advanced mobile suits. This isolated conflict, which begins as OZ begins its subtle conquest of space, drags on for months and eventually concludes at the same time as the Eve Wars. Story The events outlined in the G-UNIT manga begin following the collapse of the United Earth Sphere Alliance government. The Organization of the Zodiac (OZ), which subsequently rose to power, sought to quickly build a support base among the space colonies. One of the colonies which pledged its support was MO-V, a backwater asteroid belt colony with about 100,000 residents, known mainly for its outdated Leo production facilities. Because mobile dolls like the Taurus were replacing the aging Leo model, MO-V was largely ignored by OZ. However, a few people, notably Romefeller Foundation head Duke Dermail, knew about the colony's secret project to develop high-powered mobile suits... Chapter 0: An MS Called Geminass MO-V test pilots Odin and Odel Bernett are testing the two prototype mobile suits developed at the colony: Geminass Unit 01 and Geminass Unit 02 . Odin searches for his brother's unit in a small debris field and is unable to locate him. Odel fools Odin's thermal sensors with chaff and moves in for the kill. Odin counters with his beam saber, but Odel overpowers him by activating his unit's PX System. Odin complains to his partner, mechanic Lucille Aisley, that she impropertly calibrated his mobile suit , but she shoots back that he is the one who is to blame for his performance. Dr. Berg, the chief designer of the units, comments on the useful combat data he was able to gather. Odel and the development team return to the colony while Odin decides to go for a joyride. While out, he spots a reconnaissance mobile suit and engages it. He disables the unit with his beam saber and demands to know the pilot's affiliation. The Leo pilot instead self-detonates. As Odin is left to ponder who is spying on MO-V, OZ Prize prepares to make its next move. Chapter 1: Go, G-Unit! Lady Une delivers an impassioned speech to colonial representatives, promising that OZ will work with them to establish a peaceful world once the UESA is completely eliminated. MO-V representative Roga Hermann delightfully pledges his support for OZ, believing that OZ has emerged from the shadows and changed its agenda to prevent another unwanted war. Odel is not fully convinced, however. Back at Space Fortress Barge , Une is quick to ignore MO-V. After she leaves, Captain Cage receives word that MO-V is to be left for Prize. He orders Lon Sernan to reconnoiter MO-V and report the situation back to him alone. As Sernan's shuttle approaches MO-V, it is noticed by Prize and Broom Brooks launches in his custom Leo to take it out. Sernan sends out an SOS as he falls under attack, and Odel launches in a Leo. As he makes visual contact, Broom destroys the shuttle and attacks Odel's Leo. In order to save his brother, Odin launches in Geminass 01 and overpowers Brooks. The other two members of Prize, Roche Nattono and Kratz Silvy, appear in their custom Leos and introduce themselves as the "Stardust Knights" before aiding Brooms' retreat. Further complicating the situation is Odel's rescue of Sernan, also an OZ soldier. Odin, who had expressed his desire to protect peace in space as a member of OZ, now realizes that he may end up fighting them instead. Chapter 2: Battle with the Stardust Knights Prize jams all of MO-V's communication lines and completely isolates the colony from the outside world. All attempts to contact Prize fail. Tricia Farrell, the colony's communications officer, notices a signal coming from MO-V that soon falls dead, so she ignores it. Meanwhile, Prize prepares for its next attack. Kratz launches first in his Leo, while Broom and Roche follow and set up a trap. With Odin's Geminass 01 still being repaired, Odel takes off in 02 to tackle Kratz. He finds out that Kratz's custom Leo packs a punch, and is barely able to manage. Lucille heads off to help speed up repairs on unit 01, and Sernan, expressing his desire to help, follows her. He quips that Odin is in her thoughts, and she responds angrily that she doesn't like him at all and just wants to do her job. They reach the hangar and Sernan is amazed to see the Geminass and calls it a "Gundam," as it is made of Gundanium alloy. Odin, who had been meditating, suddenly awakes at the mention of the word. Sernan explains that the Gundams were like a symbol of freedom for the colonists, inspiring Odin. Meanwhile, Odel is able to disarm Kratz, and Roche tells him to lead the Geminass into the trap. Odel does not follow Kratz's retreat, but Odin, in the repaired unit 01, does. Roche takes over and engages Odin, barely dodging the Geminass' beam rifle. Broom appears from behind Odin and grabs onto his mobile suit, giving Roche an easy opening for a kill. Before he can strike, Odel activates the PX System and intervenes. Not to be outdone, Brooks damages unit 01's stabilizer and throws Odin at a minefield. Kratz prepares to fire a hyper-mega launcher shot to ensure 01's destruction, but once again, Odel comes between the Knights and his brother. After telling Odin he will surpass him, Odel throws 01 back towards the colony and takes the hit himself. Chapter 3: Engage PX System! Odin is haunted by visions of his brother as he practices activating the PX System. The strain is still too much and he fails. He is prepared to give up, convinced that he has no hope of reaching Odel's level, but still just as depressed that quitting will not help, either. Tricia attempts to calm him by sharing what Odel had told her - that Odin would someday be the better pilot. She also says she believes he is still alive, since he had promised her before the battle that he would return. Odin is somewhat relieved and thanks her. Meanwhile, Prize learns that their informant within MO-V wants them to bring him to their flagship, Grand Shario. Roche launches in his new mobile suit to fight Odin's Geminass and orders Broom and Kratz to engage MO-V's defenses and pick up their spy. Odin launches in Geminass 01 and encounters Roche and is shocked to find that his new mobile suit was built from Geminass 02's remains - it is now Gundam Aesculapius (spelled "Asklepios" in the TOKYOPOP version). Odin is at first overwhelmed by the Aesculapius' power. Meanwhile, Hermann orders the colony's Leos to scramble against Prize's main force, which consists of Broom, Kratz, and a troop of Taurus mobile dolls. Tricia asks Lucille to check on a signal she discovered emanating from the colony earlier, and she ends up at Dr. Berg's room just before Broom arrives to take him away. He was the spy all along. As Odin's battle intensifies, Roche confidently declares his victory is inevitable. Odin refuses to accept it and, in a moment of absolute resolve, is able to activate the PX System and achieve greater performance than Odel ever did. Roche is overwhelmed, but just then Kratz intervenes and Prize, with their objective of retrieving Berg accomplished, pulls back. Once onboard Grand Shario, Berg tells Roche he cannot fully utilize the Aesculapius with his skills. Instead, the mysterious Silver Clown (misnamed Silver Crown in the TOKYOPOP version) will pilot the unit. Chapter 4: The Man with the Silver Mask Hermann and the rest of the MO-V crew learn of Berg's defection, but are also puzzled by the blueprints he left for upgrading Geminass. They decide to gamble and make the upgrades to try and counter Prize. Under Berg's orders, Silver Clown launches in Aesculapius. Odin, with renewed confidence from the previous battle, scrambles in Geminass, now equipped with a space stabilizer. The Aesculapius and Geminass engage each other, and while Odin's early attacks are nimbly dodged, he still asserts that Roche has no change against him. But when the enemy pilot establishes visual contact, Odin is surprised to learn that Roche is not his opponent. In fact, he recognizes his enemy's fighting style and, when the Aesculapius activates its PX System, Odin is almost certain that his opponent is Odel. Odin implores his brother to stop the attack, but Aesculapius continues its assault. Before Odin can be defeated, though, Roche appears on the battlefield and demands that Silver Clown stop, as the Geminass is his prey. Silver Clown decides to give Roche a chance to regain his honor and retreats, and Odin returns dejectedly to MO-V, unsure if he can fight, let alone win, against his brother. Berg, in the meantime, prepares to further his plan by constructing a new unit and finding a strong pilot from outside Prize. Geminass also receives the planned upgrades drawn from Berg's abandoned documents. Chapter 5: Dark General of Destruction Hermann brokers a deal with Roche to allow for the civilians to evacuate. Roche agrees out of his honor as a knight, but Kratz is not happy. The first four shuttles leave MO-V and are almost immediately confronted by Silver Clown in Aesculapius, who orders them to return to the colony. Enraged, Odin launches in the upgraded Geminass L.O. Booster. Roche also appears and orders Silver Clown to back down. The rest of the Stardust Knights arrive to escort the shuttles, but suddenly one of the shuttles is destroyed by an unknown assailant. He is revealed to be OZ Specials ace Valder Farkill, a pilot who earned more kills against the UESA than anybody. Kratz, sick of Roche's vision of knighthood, defects to Farkill's command. Broom is angered by the breach of conduct, but he is quickly killed. In order to protect the shuttles, Odin levels his gun on Farkill's unit and prepares for battle. Chapter 6: Operation "Pandora" Farkill dodges all of Odin's attacks and eliminates the remaining shuttles. Odin is enraged and blindly charges in to attack, but he is stopped by Aesculapius. Silver Clown tells him that even with the PX System, he is no match for Farkill's Hydra Gundam. He advises Odin to retreat for now. Elsewhere, Kratz confronts Roche and skewers his former leader's Leo. The suit's remains are picked up by Odin on his way back to MO-V, and Farkill decides to let them go. Once back at MO-V, Odin asks chief mechanic Dick Higasaki to raise the PX System's time limit, but Dick replies that physical and mental training will do more for him than his hacks can. Roche also wakes up in the medical bay and reveals that Farkill has taken over. On Grand Shario, Silver Clown reveals plans for a drop operation against MO-V - a massive booster will be attached to a resource satellite and used to accelerate it on a collision course with MO-V in what he calls "Operation Pandora". He also requests the assistance of Lt. Aretha Walker, who harbors secret feelings for Roche, telling her that she'll be able to see him again if she helps him. The satellite is picked up by MO-V's sensors and Odin launches in the L.O. Booster. He has to land on the satellite and manually reprogram the thrusters to stop it before it hits. On the way, he receives a message from Aretha - Silver Clown wishes for him to enter the asteroid. Chapter 7: Engage Griepe! Odin enters the asteroid and finds what appears to be an advanced fighter. Aretha tells him it is Silver Clown's gift to MO-V, and that the asteroid was intended as a transport, not a weapon. Unfortunately for Silver Clown, Farkill saw through the ruse and followed him and the asteroid. He figured out that Silver Clown was actually Odel, and he had worked as a double agent to save MO-V. Hydra engages Aesculapius, and Odel's attempt to flee is thwarted by Farkill's domineering mobile suit and its Hyper Mode. Before Odel can be destroyed, however, Odin emerges in his new unit, the Griepe Gundam, a transformable mobile suit. Farkill, confident that he can easily beat his new opponent, attacks Odin with his beam cannons, but is surprised when Odin blocks them effortlessly with Griepe's reflect shield. Odin responds by transforming into assault mode and firing his own beam cannon. Valder dodges and retreats. The brothers return to MO-V and Odel is given a warm welcome by the entire crew, especially Tricia. Aretha also returns to Roche's side. While the mood is a happy one at MO-V, trouble is brewing offshore, as 48 mobile dolls begin their journey to reinforce Farkill's Prize. Chapter 8: Little Girl Luna A heavily-damaged cargo shuttle sends out an SOS to MO-V and Odin retrieves it with Griepe. The pilot is rescued and Odin is smitten when they remove her helmet and transport her to the medical room. When she wakes up, Lucille begins asking her questions about her assailants, but Odin tells her to stop and let her rest. Lucille argues with him after they leave, charging that he's going easy on her just because she's pretty. Odin also tells Roche about the incident. Later, he takes dinner to the shuttle pilot and asks for her name - Luna. He happily offers her a tour of the colony, even showing her the Gundam hangar. Later, Lucille appears in a frilly dress and asks Odin if he'd like to have dinner with her. Stupefied, he asks why. Lucille is angered by all the attention he'd paid to Luna instead and runs off in a huff. When she reaches her room, she breaks down in tears. Roche sees the whole thing and tells Odin to be wary of Luna. Later, Luna sneaks into the hangar and opens the Griepe's cockpit. She is confronted by Odin, who, acting on information from Roche and Aretha, identify her as one of Farkill's officers, Lt. Luna Armonia. She responds by detonating her shuttle and warning Odin that, if he doesn't take her out in the Griepe, she will detonate other bombs she's placed on the colony. Odin launches and is confronted by improved versions of Mercurius and Vayeate, the latter being piloted by Luna's sister, Soris. Odin's attacks are blocked and he is unable to evade the Mercurius' planet defensors, which create a net around him. Luna reveals that he was beaten by a mobile doll, and it would be even stronger with its pilot... herself. Roche asks to borrow the L.O. Booster and says that he will rescue Odin and Griepe. Chapter 9: Fate of the Gundam Pilots! Odin is brought before Farkill, who tells the young pilot that he will continue to fight MO-V until it has been thoroughly defeated. Berg, in the meantime, analyzes the Griepe and remarks that Higasaki's modifications to the PX System are impressive. He is slightly distressed, though, to discover the thrusters were modified to reflect Mark Bernett's designs, which he never understood. Elsewhere on the ship, Luna tells Odin of her harsh past. She and her sister had to fight as guerillas to survive and were among the candidates to pilot the Gundams for Operation Meteor. Although they weren't selected, they were eventually discovered by Farkill. Odin says his past was also difficult - his parents were killed in a shuttle accident and Hermann ended up serving as a foster father to him and Odel. Roche approaches in the L.O. Booster and effortlessly defeats Kratz before running into Soris and Luna. As he struggles against them, Berg frees Odin and challenges him to push Griepe to its limit for his research. Odin hits the battlefield and teams up with Roche to pull off a tandem attack to beat the Vayeate and Mercurius. It succeeds and Odin calls on them to surrender, but Soris says they'll have to fight to the end. As Gundam pilots, one cannot be afraid to perish in battle. Just then, Grand Shario fires its main cannon in a test run, which Odin and Roche dodge. Luna and Soris, however, are apparently sacrificed by Farkill. Chapter 10: Crash! Gundam Battlefield On MO-V, Odin, Odel, and Roche decide that they must take the offensive. Prize is equally ready. White Fang is about to engage Earth's forces, declares Berg, and Prize must defeat MO-V and then use its Gundams to fight White Fang and bring complete victory to OZ. A White Fang mobile doll carrier approaches Grand Shario and Kratz is ordered to launch in his new Gundam. Back at space fortress Libra, Quinze receives word that the mobile doll troop encountered OZ forces. He is forced to challenge Earth's forces without the Gundams reinforcement. MO-V's Gundams prepare to launch. Odel asks Tricia to marry him if he returns alive, and she tearfully accepts. Lucille gives Odin an upgraded PX chip to give him extended running time, and she breaks down in tears when he asks if she can extend it further. They share a tearful embrace and he promises to return. Roche sends Aretha to help MO-V deploy the Leos-modified mobile dolls known as D-Units. As the trio head out, Odin is surprised to learn from his brother that the powerful engines on their mobile suits were designed by their father Mark ten years ago, when MO-V was a research center for interplanetary spaceflight. His project was terminated when he died in the accident, and Odel is ashamed to have used his father's work in a weapon. They reach the combat zone and find a sea of mobile dolls, all non-functional. One mobile suit lives, however, and it is Kratz's new unit, Gundam Burnlapius (Prometheus Gundam in the TOKYOPOP version). He engages Roche. Suddenly, the mobile doll Virgos spring to life as Berg hacked into their systems and gained control. Odin and Odel divert their attack to the Virgos. Meanwhile, Kratz activates his PX System and moves in to finish off Roche. Odel activates his own PX and warns Kratz that the strain will kill him. Sure enough, the system cracks Kratz's mind and Burnlapius explodes as Farkill arrives on the battlefield. Chapter 11: In the Name of Peace Odin and Farkill begin their duel, with Farkill gaining the early upper hand. Berg moves Grand Shario closer to the colony but is stopped by Odel. He activates the PX, but Berg's Virgos have his data programmed, so they predict his moves easily. Odel refuses Berg's offer to work for him, so Berg orders him eliminated, also telling him that it was he who arranged the shuttle crash to eliminate Odel's father to divert funding from interplanetary spaceflight to his own research. Enraged, Odel sends PX into overdrive and crashes into Berg's quarters. Before dying, Berg activates his self-destruction program, which takes complete control of Grand Shario. The ship is set on a collision course with Earth and it set to fire its main cannon on all colonies it encounters. Odel's unit is left dead in the water, and he tells the others of Berg's plan. Odin, needing to quickly defeat Farkill and stop Grand Shario, which was beginning its run with MO-V, sends his PX into overdrive. Farkill is at first outclassed, but is resolved to defeat Odin, declaring only Treize Khushrenada, former OZ leader, is worthy of challenging him. He is distracted, though, by Roche's news that Treize had been killed in combat with a Gundam and that Earth had surrendered to White Fang. Odin uses the time to strike the death blow. With time running out to stop Grand Shario, he, Odel, and Roche take full advantage of their Gundams' modularity to construct a single working unit out of the three damaged ones. With his last shot, Odin destroys Grand Shario. Two months later, Odel and Tricia are set to be married, but not before he and Odin have one final duel in the colony's last remaining Leos. Roche and Aretha leave without saying farewell, as Roche claims that they will meet the Bernetts again. Sernan and Cage both joined the Preventers, and Sernan reports back to Cage that MO-V was not hiding anything. Sernan also reports that the Leo facilities have been converted to interplanetary spaceflight research. Characters MO-V *Odin Bernett: Test pilot and younger of the Bernett brothers. Odin begins as a rash pilot who rushes headlong into fights before evaluating them. Initially enthusiastic about his role as a peacekeeper and Gundam pilot, Odin is forced to face reality as the war drags on. This experience helps him to grow more mature and responsible. Additionally, his skills also improve and he is able to activate the PX System and eclipse his brother's abilities. *Odel Bernett: Test pilot and the older Bernett brother. Odel is calm and collected and possesses a good intuition both in and out of battle. His piloting skills are impressive, but he often finds himself on the losing end of fights. Still, his resolve to help MO-V survive is never suppressed, nor does he ever lose sight of his objectives. After losing Geminass unit 02, he adopts the identity "Silver Clown" and dons a mask to continue fighting from within Prize. *Lucille Aisley: Mechanic. Her duties include programming the unit's systems and repairs, and she is highly proficient in both. She secretly harbors feelings for Odin but is more vocal in her displeasure for his various shenanigans. *Tricia Farrell: Communications officer. Her chief duties are operating the colony's communications and tracking equipment. She is Odel's fiancée. *Roga Hermann: Colony representative and adoptive father of the Bernetts. He formerly worked with their father Mark and dreamed of humanity crossing the stars. Hermann cares deeply about the lives of his people and is determined to save the colony with as minimal damage as possible. *Dick Higasaki: Chief engineer. Higasaki is an expert at repairing the Gundams and has made several impressive modifications to their complicated PX systems. He even whips up mobile dolls to serve as colony defenses from spare Leo parts and stolen data Odel brought from Grand Shario. OZ Prize *Roche Nattono: Leader of the Stardust Knights. Roche is devoted to knightly honor and pride above all things. However, that pride got the best of him when he was humiliated in battle against Odin, and he became enraged at his supposed inferiority. After Valder Farkill assumed leadership of his team, Roche joined MO-V's defenses and learned to keep his emotions in check. *Kratz Silvy: Member of the Stardust Knights. Kratz follows Roche but does not agree with his chivalrous ways. Thus, he welcomes the arrival of Farkill and happily joins his side so he can fight as effectively and brutally as he truly desires. His lust for power leads to his demise, however, as he pushes his mobile suit and mind past their limits. *Broom Brooks: Member of the Stardust Knights. Although his size and custom mobile suit speak volumes about his brute force, Broom is totally loyal to Roche's knightly approach and operates with restraint when called for. His refusal to accept Farkill's tactics results in his destruction. *Dr. Berg: Formerly a mobile suit designer at MO-V, he defects to OZ Prize and continues to play both sides against the other by continually upgrading their Gundams. His goal is to develop the perfect weapon and will happily make whatever sacrifices necessary without any question of morality. His failsafe, the "Auto-Destruct Program Berg-01" he activated with his last breath, further proves his shallow nature. *Valder Farkill: Nicknamed "Dark General of Destruction". In the battle against the UESA, he was in the same team as Zechs Merquise (the elite OZ "Specials"), but Farkill recorded more kills than everybody else combined. Farkill's abilities are nearly unmatched in combat, and he is driven by the mad desire to defeat Treize Khushrenada, a dream that he never got to realize. *Luna Armonia: Pilot and younger of the Armonia sisters. Luna's beauty and charm cover her dark past, filled with ruthless combat and painful memories. She grew up as a guerilla and, along with sister Soris, managed to survive several difficult years before becoming a mobile suit pilot. She and Soris were recruited by Farkill and served him until their units were destroyed by Grand Shario's main cannon. She managed to survive, however, and was present at the Bernett-Farrell wedding. *Soris Armonia: Pilot and older Armonia sister. Soris lacks Luna's grace but is a superb pilot, unwavering in the face of the enemy and unafraid to lose her life for what she believes. She helped her sister Luna survive a harsh guerilla war before becoming a mobile suit pilot. She and Luna served Farkill until their units were destroyed by Grand Shario's main cannon. She managed to survive, however, and was present at the Bernett-Farrell wedding. *Aretha Walker: Officer aboard Grand Shario. She secretly harbors feelings for Roche Nattono and happily obeys any orders he gives. During Operation Pandora, she defects to MO-V to be at Roche's side. OZ *Lon Sernan: Tech officer. He was present at Lake Victoria base when it was attacked by the Shenlong Gundam (Gundam Wing episode 4, The Victorian Nightmare) and was later assigned to space fortress Barge. Sernan went to MO-V on a secret intelligence-gathering mission but was intercepted by Prize. He was rescued and taken to the colony, where he helped with MO-V's mobile suits until the war's end, when he joined the Preventers as Agent Quatorize. *Captain Cage: Barge officer. He ordered Sernan on a top secret reconnaissance mission that was to be on his authority only - not even Lady Une was to know. Having apparently escaped Barge's destruction, he joined the Preventers after the war. Mobile Suits MO-V *'OZ-06MS Leo': The primary defense mobile suit of the colony is the standard Leo as seen in the Gundam Wing television series, which carries various armaments, but most commonly a machine gun. The Leo's armor is weak and easily breached, and their strength lies in numbers. *'D-Unit': Dick Higasaki and his engineering team pieced together a squadron of mobile dolls from spare Leo parts and stolen AI provided by Odel. The dolls retain the Leo's upper body, but the legs have been replaced by large thrusters and added skirt armor. It is unknown how they fared against Prize's more advanced Virgos. OZ Prize *'OZ-06MS-SS1 Leo-S': Custom unit piloted by Roche Nattono. It features a red paint scheme, ornate head design, cape (similar to that of the XXXG-01SR2 Sandrock Custom from Endless Waltz), and is armed with a customized beam rifle and saber. The Leo's mobility is significantly higher than a standard Leo's, although it was not fast enough to avoid destruction at the hand of Kratz's custom Leo upon Valder Farkill's arrival. *'OZ-06MS-SR2 Leo-R': Custom unit piloted by Kratz Silvy. It has a slender, feminine form with hair-like projections along the back and enhanced shoulder armor. Its chief weapon is a beam lance that can also fire beams like a rifle. The unit is totalled by Roche's L.O. Booster, prompted Silvy to upgrade to Gundam Burnlapius. *'OZ-06MS-SN3 Leo-N'Custom unit piloted by Broom Brooks. It is almost a complete redesign of the Leo mobile suit and features heavy armor, especially in the upper body, and build-in beam cannons on the shoulders. The unit also comes armed with a beam saber. Despite its armor, it was easily destroyed by Valder Farkill's Hydra Gundam. *'OZ-13MSX1B-S Vayeate Shuivan': An improved version of the Vayeate seen in the Gundam Wing television series, as it mounts two high-yield beam cannons instead of one. Piloted by Soris Armonia and destroyed by a test firing of Grand Shario's main gun. *'OZ-13MSX2B-S Mercurius Shuivan': An improved version of the Mercurius seen in the Gundam Wing television series, maintaining a larger array of planet defensors stored in a cross formation instead of a ring. Piloted by Luna Armonia and destroyed by a test firing of Grand Shario's main gun. *'OZ-12SMS Taurus': Space-use mobile suit with both a flight mode and mobile suit mode. As seen in the Gundam Wing television series. Operated as a mobile doll by OZ Prize, armed with an arm-mounted beam gun. *'WF-02MD Virgo II': Space-use mobile suit developed by White Fang and reprogrammed by Dr. Berg. As seen in the Gundam Wing television series. Exclusively a mobile doll, armed with an arm-mounted beam gun and enough planet defensors to cover all weak points. *'EWAC Leo (unofficial name)': A Leo mobile suit with a radar dome mounted to the head, used by Prize to spy on MO-V. *'Leo Valder Farkill Custom (unofficial name)': This mobile suit appears in only one frame of the manga, and is supposedly a customized Leo used by Farkill in the Specials unit. It appears to be painted a dark color (probably black) with decorative headgear and large vernier units housed in armor plates that cover either arm. It wields a beam saber and a round shield, and stands over a pile of destroyed Leo units. Gallery 51CAFKGTYGL.jpg JapanCoverGUnit2.jpg 51HKK6NVVEL.jpg g-unit1_g.jpg g-unit2_g.jpg gunit3_g.jpg gtlo_fc_v01.jpg gtlo_bc_v01.jpg gtlo_v01_ch01_038_039.jpg gtlo_v01_ch01_055.jpg 120209141912-51.jpg 120209141912-72.jpg 120209141912-75.jpg 120209141912-83.jpg 120209141912-108.jpg References 0216s46a4d6A6DSF.jpg 03S54s64a9s46cd6xzf.jpg Img 620370 15378366 4.jpeg 120209141912-137.jpg Sources Information gathered from the now-defunct Gundam Project as well the three-volume TOKYOPOP release. Unit specs not listed here can be found at MAHQ (http://mahq.net/mecha/gundam/g-unit/index.htm) External Links *New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-Unit on Wikipedia ja:新機動戦記ガンダムW デュアルストーリー G-UNIT